Given that $2^x+ 2^x+ 2^x+ 2^x= 128$, what is the value of $(x + 1)(x - 1)$?
Explanation: First, we simplify the left side, and we have \[2^x+2^x+2^x+2^x = 4\cdot 2^x = 2^2\cdot 2^x = 2^{x+2}.\]Noting that $128 = 2^7$, our equation now is $2^{x+2} = 2^7$, so $x+2 = 7$.  Therefore, $x=5$, and $(x+1)(x-1) = (6)(4) = \boxed{24}$.